


Will you be my….Wynonna?

by HJS_31



Series: The Wayhaught Collections [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Demon Fight, Demons, Drunk Wynonna Earp, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, wayhaught collections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJS_31/pseuds/HJS_31
Summary: Nicole has been planning to ask Waverly Earp to marry her for weeks but one thing, or one future in-law keeps getting in the way.





	Will you be my….Wynonna?

This was it, this was the night. Doc had bestowed the honour of lending Nicole Shorty’s for the occasion. The place where it all began, it seem appropriate to do it here. A nervous lump arose in her throat as she gazed upon the setting she had created before her, for her baby. There were candles everywhere, no lights. Just the dim, romantic glow immersing from the burning flames. Nicole could feel herself heating up and couldn’t determine whether it was the obscene amount of candles she had lit or the weight of the diamond ring she had deep in her pant pocket. 

Nicole glanced at her watch 19:18 she’ll be here soon. Nicole told her to meet her at Shorty’s at seven thirty after making up some story about being stuck at the station and wanting to grab a beer after a tiresome day. At first Waverly insisted they stay at the Homestead, snuggle and watch Netflix but Nicole had bigger plans than Netflix and chill and insisted she came to Shorty’s. Nicole knew her girlfriend would be here any moment with the reputation of arriving early, never late. She quickly pulled her phone out from her back pocket and checked it again for any messages. Suddenly the whack of the saloon doors busting open sounded from behind startled her. Low and behold a stumbling Wynonna Earp was making her way down the wooden staircase towards the now irritated cop. 

“Doc! Where is the Whiskey, Mumma is feeling frisky tonight! Ha! Dr. Seuss suck it” Wynonna stumbled her way across to the bar, slamming peacemaker onto the hard surface. 

“Doc!” She heckled again, completely oblivious to Nicole’s hard stare. 

“Wynonna! What are you doing here?” The red head finally managed. Wynonna quickly turned to face her friend and colleague, managing a smirk as she notices Nicoles stern expression. 

“Haught! I ought to say the same of you” she stammered whist pointing her index finger towards Nicole. 

“I’m waiting for Waverly, its our anniversary. Shorty’s is closed, go look for Doc back at the Homestead” Nicole instructed turning towards the single table she had made up in the centre of the bar. Everything was in perfect order, the glasses shined in the candle light and the cork had been removed from their favourite bottle of red, ready to be poured. 

“Damn! Sorry Haught, I’ll get out.. out” Wynonna hesitated and her eyes widened. Nicole began to open her mouth, she knew what was coming but before she could say anything the eldest Earp sister had threw up the alcohol content of her stomach all over the floor in-front of her.

“Wynonna!! What the hell!” Nicole exclaimed. 

“Watch your language Haught” Wynonna managed whilst wiping the sides of her mouth. “Trust me. That almost never happens” she hiccuped. 

“She’s going to be here any minute” Nicole started to panic, she looked around for anything to clean this mess up, even the scented candles wasn’t covering the aroma of regurgitated beer and whisky. 

“Who?” 

“Waverly! God, get a grip Wynonna!” Nicole grabbed the intoxicated Earp from under her arms and settled her in the closet booth. “Stay here and drink this” she passed her a glass from her ready made table for two. 

“Haught, you know how I feel about Vodka” Wynonna gave the officer a stern look and held the glass out, extending her pinky as if she was drinking with the Queen of England. 

“Its water, now down the hatches and once you’re finished get going back to Homestead” she ordered. Nicole remembered a bucket and mop was kept behind the bar, the mop had been replaced eight times this year after the previous ones being used as weapons during weekly demon bar fights.  
The vomit had been taken care of and Wynonna was ever so slumping into the booth, Nicole had settled her in. 

“No Wynonna, you have to go home! You can’t sleep here” Nicole pleaded with her, she wasn’t going to let this small problem ruin her and Waverly’s big night. Suddenly a thought dawned on her, if Nicole could manage to get Wynonna up the staircase and tuck her into Doc’s bed she would hear a peep out of the drunk all evening.  
The shlep up the staircase and into Doc’s bed was hard work but a job she well managed. Wynonna was gently snoring away a-top of Doc’s bed, sporting her boots, jeans and bra. Nicole had tried to enforce that Wynonna kept her shirt on but the drunk Earp wasn’t hearing any of it. Nicole checked her watch again as she glided down the staircase back into her own romantic set up 19:28 she was late Nicole thought to herself. 

*

Waverly was standing on the opposite side of the street, gazing inquisitively towards Shorty’s. There was something different, something which unsettled her, she watched as her elder sister stumbled throw the saloon doors but was surprised when no demons had been forcefully removed and the street remained undisturbed. The only way the youngest Earp would find out would be to investigate this herself. 

Nicole found her heart rate lower back to her nervous state, Wynonna was sound asleep in Doc’s bed and Waverly would be bouncing through Shorty’s doors any moment now. With the breathing space she now had, Nicole took the moment to go over the reasons which bought her to this moment, the decision she made to ask the only women she has truly loved to marry her. The planning began weeks ago, Nicole knew she would marry her the day Waverly betrayed her own sister to save Nicole, she knew then that nobody would ever love Nicole the way Waverly did. Then notion had been imprinted in her brain since then but Nicole wanted to make it a special occasion, she knew that proposing on their anniversary wasn’t very original and almost cheesy but it felt right. To propose on the exact ground they first laid eyes on each other, nothing seemed more romantic to Nicole and she never had any doubts until one evening a few weeks ago. The couple had agreed to go on a “couple date” with Wynonna and Doc, after a few drinks Doc bought up the subject of marriage. Waverly had spoken up about how she didn’t feel marriage had the same values anymore, mentioning specifically about Nicole and Doc’s secret wives. Nicole felt dark inside for the few days after Waverly’s confession, Nicole carried constant guilt ever since Waverly found out about Shay. Their marriage was legal and real but it was also brash and rushed, Nicole never once saw a future with Shay but she sure did with Waverly. Nicole was interrupted in thought with the feeling of two small hands squeezing round her hips. 

“Baby, you know its a crime to sneak up on a cop?” Waverly smiled into Nicoles shoulder and she embraced her taller girlfriend. 

“Well Sheriff, you’re more than welcome to arrest me but I can see that my girlfriend has gone above and beyond to make our anniversary special and it would be a shame to miss it” Waverly flirted and Nicole turned to face her angel. 

“That would be a shame, wouldn’t it” she hummed, growing closer towards Waverly’s lips. The pair met in the middle and kissed passionately, their hands finding and caressing the tender, soft features of each others faces. Nicole pulled away from the kiss and held her soulmates small face in her hands. “Happy anniversary baby”. Waverly still held Nicoles hand tightly as she admired her girlfriends hard work, she couldn’t imagine anyone putting in such effort to please her, especially Champ. 

“This is too much Nicole, I thought we wouldn’t be those sickly in love couples?” Waverly joked wrapping her arms around Nicole and embracing her tightly. 

“I guess it can’t be helped” Nicole commented “Here, sit” she instructed pulling out a chair. 

“So gentlewomanly of you” Waverly gracefully placed herself on the chair, tucking the skirt of her short dress under her and crossing her legs and Nicole couldn’t help but to take a moment to admire the perfect woman sitting before her. 

“Is that new?” Nicole asked, brushing her finger across Waverly’s shoulder, tracing small circles across her bare skin. Waverly bit her lip, almost blushing. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, although by the state of Nicole she was sure she knew the answer. 

“I’ll like it better once its on the floor” Nicole admitted and swiftly planted a kiss on the small woman head before taking the seat opposite her. 

The couple ate and enjoyed a prepared three course candle lit dinner, sharing two bottles of their favourite wine. Nicole had almost forgotten about the ring resting soundly in her pocket until suddenly it felt like it weighed 100 pounds and her chest felt tight with nerves like before. 

“Are you OK baby? Waverly insisted, wiping some residue of wine from around her lips. How could she make everything look so damn sexy Nicole thought to herself. 

“Great, perfect even!” She reassured reaching across the table to take Waverly’s small hand, caressing her long fingers over her knuckle. “I…um. I really wanted to do something… Special for us” Nicole took in their surroundings “In a place which means so much to me… for us” Waverly smiled brightly and smoothed her thumb over Nicole’s hand.

“This ol’ demon watering hole? 

“This ol’ demon watering hole bought me to you” Nicole admitted “this crazy road of life you lead me down” the women laughed together. “But seriously Waves, I would change so many things in my life, but I would never change you. Not for all the vanilla dipped donuts in the world” Nicole winked and Waverly smiled in response to Nicole’s admiration. It was the perfect moment, she had timed it perfectly. Lets do this Haught Nicole thought to herself. As the taller woman rose from her chair a loud thud sounded from directly above them. Wynonna.

“What was that?” Waverly snapped, looking upwards. 

“Squirrel, must be in the…woodwork” Nicole lied. God dammit Wynonna, you better not ruin this.

Waverly chucked “No babe, that was not a squirrel” she confirmed and Nicole almost pinched herself for not coming up with a better lie. Another thud sounded from the ceiling and Waverly arose from her seat to join her girlfriend. “Lets go check it out”. 

Nicole took the lead as the pair ascended the staircase. The sheriff knew exactly what was going on but Waverly was adamant they checked it out. Waverly followed with a pool stick in her hands ready to swing. 

“We know your there!” Waverly shouted into the dark hallway “Demon…Perv!” She added and shrugged at Nicole. 

“Hey Waves” Nicole didn’t want to entertain this and started to confess that her older sister was lying drunk door doors down but was shocked to see Waverly engaged in fight mode, holding the stick way about her head and ready to swing. Suddenly a force hit the county Sheriff and knocked her down to the floor. The thuds the pair had heard wasn’t from the passed out Earp but in fact from a large red neck looking demon, who was now charging all 7 feet towards Waverly. Nicole automatically reached for where her gun would be but felt nothing on her belt. She didn’t bring it with her, why would she have thought about bring a gun to their engagement, she should have known better. 

“Err Babe, little help!” Waverly struggled. The demon had hold of the pool stick and was pushing down under Waverly’s weight, was small but she was mighty and could hold the force of the demon but not for long. Nicole sprung into action and tackled the demon at running force, sending them both flying further down the hall. 

“Wynonna! Peacemaker… Now!” Nicole shouted, struggling to hold the unit of a demon down. 

“Wynonna?” Waverly questioned as she watched her girlfriend wrestle on the floor. 

“Drunk…Doc’s bed” Nicole managed, holding the demon’s face down on the hard floor. She couldn’t keep this abnormally large guy down for much longer. Waverly bolted in the opposite direction down the hall to find her demon killing sister and hoped she could wake her. 

“Wynonna!” She found the eldest Earp semi-conscious and half naked, spread over Doc’s bed. “Up, Up, Up…Now Wynonna!” Waverly shouted whilst grabbing her sisters arms and legs attempting to pull her up. 

“Demon?” Wynonna mumbled as Waverly forced Peacemaker into her sisters hand and as if the weapon gave her an electric shock, the heir sprung to life and pushed her younger sister out of the way. As Waverly caught up with her the deed had been done, Wynonna was polishing the end of her gun and Nicole was sitting lent up against a wall nursing a blackened eye and cut lip. 

“This is not how I imagined this evening would go” Nicole admitted as Waverly rushed to her side. 

“The demon or the black eye Haught? I’ve heard you two and you’re not so vanilla in the bedroom” Wynonna joked and their couple rolled their eyes but Waverly couldn’t help stifle her giggle. 

“Nothing can be simple can it? Waverly brushed the hair behind Nicole’s ears and softly caressed her fingers over her face, examining any damage. Nicole took her hand and looked her deeply in the eyes. 

“Marry me?” She whispered and then the world stood still. 

“Marry me?” The words rang in her ears and she looked into those big brown eyes, so full of love and promise. Waverly must of been in a daze for a moment too long as she was startled by her older sister clearing her throat. 

“Well..?” Nicole encouraged and Waverly held on to her girlfriends hand tighter before pressing her lips firmly against hers. Nicole pulled away briefly “I’ll take that as a yes?” She whispered against her lips. 

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes” Waverly continues to kiss Nicole passionately, the pair ignoring the gags and whines from the eldest Earp. Waverly held both sides of Nicoles face and pressed her forehead against hers, she had never been so happy. 

“OK you sicko’s, lets get back to homestead and get Sheriff Haught cleaned up” Wynonna helped pull the pair to their feet before wrapping her arms around both women shoulders. “Let me be the first to congratulate you both and if the wedding doesn’t have an open bar, just don’t bother inviting me”. 

*

The early morning glow of the rising sun began to light up Waverly’s bedroom, Nicole had been awake for some time now, watching her now fiancé sleep soundly in her arms. Waverly began to stir and Nicole planted a soft kiss on her lips, pleased when Waverly kissed her back. 

“Good morning fiancé” Waverly mumbled, her voice quiet and sleepy. Nicole beamed at the word, she couldn’t believe this beautiful woman would soon to be her wife. The sheriff was interrupted in thought by the sound of her cell phone on the bed side cabinet, she groaned as she answered the incoming call. Waverly watched as the taller woman stepped out of the bed and paced her bedroom, she found it such a turn on when Nicole put on her Sheriff hat, quite literally but she also loved how much of goofball she was. Nicole had been called into the station early that morning and resented every item of clothing she was putting on as her naked fiancé lay tempting on the bed before her. 

“Do you have to go?” Waverly teased, moving her arms above her head and letting one of her blankets move to expose her round, perk breasts. 

“Baby, please don’t” Nicole pleaded but Waverly wasn’t being kind and continued to expose more of her defined, smooth body to tempt the Sheriff back to bed. “I’ve got to go, as much as I don’t want to right now” Nicole sulked over to Waverly in bed and lent down to give her a quick peck, however Waverly had other ideas and pulled on Nicole’s tie. 

“Stay” she whispered against Nicoles ear. 

“But Wynonna, she’s just downstairs” but Waverly obviously didn’t care and continued to pull gently on her tie until she was completely over the small woman. Nicole’s hands pushed into the mattress either side of Waverly as she looked at the beauty beneath here. 

“Well, we’ll have to be extra loud so she doesn’t disturb us” Waverly suggested biting her lip and slowly undoing Nicole’s shirt. With a almost primal groan, Nicole had been convinced, the station could wait an hour or two and helped Waverly with those buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you want more!


End file.
